As is known, a Corbino structure comprises a magnetoresistive element, an inner electrode surrounded by the magnetoresistive element and an outer electrode surrounding the magnetoresistive element. When a voltage is applied across the inner and outer electrodes to establish a radial electric field in the magnetoresistive element and the element is used to read a pattern stored on a magnetic storage medium, the current flowing between the electrodes will be modulated by magnetic flux passing perpendicularly through the radial electric field. Such modulation can be detected and amplified to provide a replica of the signal information stored on the magnetic storage medium. Because of the small dimensions involved in such a sensor, it is difficult to make it reliably and simply.
The main object of the present invention is a process for making such a device reliably and simply, but it will be appreciated that the principles involved in the processing may have wider application to the processing of other semiconductive devices.